CarlyAKACmara's Knuckles Pan: The TV Series
Knuckles Pan the TV series is an animated series based on the Knuckles Pan films, it uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Mowgli and the Neverland pirates art style, boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox kids Knuckles Pan and the Badniks, IE Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest. Characters Knuckles the Echidna (Dan Green (speaking) and Billy Crawford (singing)) The red echidna who refused to grow old. He wears a white crescent on his chest and white gloves with four knuckles total, two on each hand, red shoes with green cuffs, and silver buckles. He also has red fur, purple eyes, and red dreadlocks. He lives on Neverland Island with his Chihuahua/Pomeranian-mixed puppy Angel and his friends the lost boys. He is the current leader of the lost boys, a group of young animal boys. He once traveled to London and met Amy Rose and her younger brothers, Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating Dr. Eggman. Amy and her brothers had to go back home so Knuckles relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. Amy Rose (Lisa Ortiz (speaking) and Kate Higgins (singing)) The pink hedgehog who is the older sister of Tails and Charmy. She wears white panties, a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, white gloves, gold ring bracelets, and a red hairband. She also has pink fur, green eyes, and pink quills. She is Knuckles's love interest. Miles "Tails" Prower (Amy Palant) Amy's younger brother. He has yellow fur, blue eyes, a white muzzle and underbelly, and a black nose and wears white gloves and red and white shoes. He likes Amy's stories and adventures but hates people and animals taking the map from him. Charmy Bee (Jamie Peacock) Amy's other younger brother. He has yellow and black stripes, a black stinger, yellow eyes, and wings, wearing white gloves, thick black ring-shaped cuffs, a black pilot's helmet with a red trim and holes for his antennas, brown flight goggles with silver and black, an orange vest, and matching shoes. He is often the first to get into trouble or captured. He always has his stuffed toy kangaroo with him. Like Tails, he also likes Amy's stories. But he enjoys cuddling his kangaroo. He dislikes being separated from his kangaroo of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Angel (Alyssa Milano) Knuckles' puppy and sidekick, she is jealous of Amy. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. The Lost Boys. Young Simba (JD McCrary) Flounder (Nathan Mack) Chip (Tress MacNielle) Dale (Corey Burton) Thumper (Misty Lee) Flower (Wendee Lee) Young Nala (Shahadi Wright Joseph) Neptunia (Susan Silo) Tammy (Noelle North) Foxglove (Hayley Mills) Tagalong Rabbit (Brooklynn Prince) Michelle (Nev Scharrel) Tanya Mousekewitz (Cathy Cavadini) Timothy Q. Mouse (Corey Burton) Cinderella (Jennifer Hale) Dr. Eggman (Mike Pollock) The fearsome doctor Eggman. He hates Knuckles and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his hand and feeding it to the crocodile. He is deathly afraid of the crocodile because he want to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boys Scratch and Grounder. Scratch (Phil Hayes) and Grounder (Garry Chalk) The doctor's cabin boys and assistants to Dr. Eggman. The Badniks hates them, and their clumsiness often angers Dr. Eggman. They are easily fooled by Knuckles' voice mimicking. The Badniks Sailor Galaxia/Queen Beryl (Mitsuko Horie/Naz Edwards) Vector the Crocodile (Jimmy Zoppi) The crocodile who ate Dr. Eggman's hand and alarm clock. He ticks loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock he swallowed. He likes to pick on Dr. Eggman but is dangerous to anybody. The Fearsome Five Crash Bandicoot (Jess Harnell) Amy's adoptive father. Knuckles, Angel, and the lost boys took Amy and her brothers to him and his wife, Tawna, in Neverland when they promised to stay forever. Tawna Bandicoot (Debi Derryberry) Crash's wife and Amy's adoptive mother. Category:Peter Pan series Category:TV Series